Gaming machines are a popular form of entertainment with gaming establishment patrons. Slot type gaming machines form an array of randomly selected indicia. These games traditionally use preset paylines to indicate predetermined array positions, which, if filled with winning combinations of indicia, provide a winning game outcome.